The present invention relates to display systems and structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame structure for holding a plurality of display cases or trays. However, it will be appreciated that the present invention is also amendable to other like applications.
Merchants, particularly those that at trade shows, jewelry shows, coin collector shows, baseball and general sports memorabilia shows, flea markets and the like, are often required to provide their own display cases, structures, trays or the like for presenting their wares to potential customers. Merchants employ all varieties of display cases, structures, trays and the like in showing their goods. For example, some merchants use conventional display cases such as those manufactured by Arizona Case and Allstate Display Case. These types of display cases (FIG. 2) are substantially flat, rectangular boxes having a glass door as an upper side permitting viewing of the contents contained within the display case and openable to provide access to said contents.
One of the problems that is often common to all these merchants at these types of shows is the limited amount of table space provided for showing their goods. That is, a particular merchant is only given a specific amount of table space upon which to place his/her goods. Without more table top surface area, the merchant is limited in the amount of merchandise he/she can display and, therefore, sell. Accordingly, there is a need for a display system that enables more goods to be viewed on a limited amount of table top surface area.